


With Warmest Regards

by misura



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: E-mail, Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: In which Alan Hunley sets out to convince Ethan to take a vacation.
Relationships: Alan Hunley/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Unsent Letters 2020





	With Warmest Regards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecoffee/gifts).



From: Alan Hunley  
To: Ethan Hunt

Ethan,  
how are you? Just got your report from Brisbane. Excellent job as always. If you'd like to take some vacation days, please make a request through the appropriate channels and I will approve ASAP. You've earned it.

Regards,  
Alan Hunley

From: Ethan Hunt  
To: Alan Hunley

I'm fine

From: Alan Hunley  
To: Ethan Hunt

Ethan,  
great job in Milan. Commendations all around. Medical suggests you might need some r&r time, and I concur. Attached, please find the appropriate forms to request some vacation time. I've taken the liberty of already filling out some of the relevant fields on your behalf. If you sign them, I will personally see to it that they will be processed with the highest priority.

Regards,  
Alan Hunley

P.S. Do not tell me that you are fine when I have a report that clearly states otherwise, Mr Hunt. I am not an idiot. More, I am your boss and I expect you do me the courtesy of a proper reply.

From: Ethan Hunt  
To: Alan Hunley

I'm good, thanks

From: Alan Hunley  
To: Ethan Hunt

Ethan,  
if I have to order you to take a vacation, please note that I will not hesitate to do so. Everybody needs to relax once in a while, and God knows you more than deserve it. Just, please, pick a destination. The world will be able to take care of itself for a while ~~unlike, it would appear, you~~ and if not, we have the means to contact you.

You've visited a number of places over the course of your impressive career. I am convinced there must be at least one you'd like to revisit for pleasure rather than business. Name it, and I will have my secretary make all necessary arrangements. All you need to do is show up.

Awaiting your reply,  
Alan Hunley

P.S. When I say 'reply', I mean that I would very much appreciate not being put off again with some vague excuse along the lines of 'I'm good'. (Yes, you are. Some might even say that to say that you are 'good' is an understatement of massive proportions, because you are, in fact, far better than merely 'good'. However, that is not the point I'm looking to make here. Consider this a warning or, if you will, an earnest and heartfelt plea.)

From: Ethan Hunt  
To: Alan Hunley

I'm fine, sir

From: Alan Hunley  
To: Luther Stickell

Mr Stickell,

as one of Mr Hunt's closest and oldest friends and co-workers, I appeal to you to get him to take a damn vacation already.

Should you succeed in this mission, you will not find me unappreciative. Should you fail, there will not, of course, be any consequences to your good self, as I think we are both fully aware of Mr Hunt's utter inability to gracefully accept that others may wish to see him well and happy and putting his own comfort first for once.

With regards and fondest (but, I hope, not unrealistic) hopes,  
Alan Hunley

From: Luther Stickell  
To: Ethan Hunt

Look, you want to tell Papa Cat to mind his own business, that's on you. But now I'm getting dragged into this and, Ethan, baby, you know I love you, but I do not appreciate being dragged into this.

Besides, the man ain't wrong. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for him. Heck, do it for me.

LS

From: Alan Hunley  
To: Ethan Hunt

Ethan,  
outstanding job in Tokyo. As a token of the agency's appreciation, please accept an all-expenses paid vacation to a destination of your choice. If you wish, you may take a friend. I believe Mr Stickell is available, but of course you are also free to consider other options. ~~Such as myself.~~

Fair warning: this is not (yet) an order, but we're getting there. I feel I should warn you not to try my patience any more than you already have.

Warmest regards,  
Alan Hunley

From: Ethan Hunt  
To: Alan Hunley

thanks for the offer, but I'm fine

From: Alan Hunley  
To: Ethan Hunt

Ethan,  
you think I'm playing games? You think, perhaps, that when I write something, I don't mean it?

I am your boss, Mr Hunt. When I give you an order, I expect you to obey that order to the best of your abilities. When I make a reasonable request, I expect you to heed it. To ask you to take some time off is not, I think, an unreasonable request, yet time and again, you have rebuffed me. Fine, then. On your head be it.

As your boss, I know where you are. I know what condition you're in. I have complete access to your medical file.

I have tried to be patient. I feel I have been more than understanding. I accept that, as an agent, you may sometimes be called upon to make a snap decision leading to a course of action which may go against previous orders, given by someone unable to foresee all circumstances that may occur in the field.

What I do not accept, Mr Hunt, is your utter refusal to take care of yourself.

At 0900 tomorrow evening, I will be arriving in London, and I will personally see to it that you will spend the weekend doing nothing whatsoever that may acerbate your injuries. If necessary, I will tie you to the bed. If stern words make no impression on you, perhaps kissing you into submission may have some effect. At the very least, I hope it may convince you to stay in one place for a while.

Yours affectionately,  
Alan Hunley

From: Ethan Hunt  
To: Alan Hunley

Sir

From: Alan Hunley  
To: Ethan Hunt

Ethan,  
a reply of more than one word would be much appreciated. Unless that word is 'no', in which case I will be deeply disappointed, to say nothing of embarrassed, shamed and thoroughly humiliated.

I am fully aware that this is not something you may wish to hear, but, Ethan, you deserve good things. I would like to believe that I am able to provide some of these good things that you deserve.

In addition to homemade cookies and good, American coffee, I will also be bring several extremely comfortable sweaters, both in your size and mine.

Yours,  
Alan

From: Ethan Hunt  
To: Alan Hunley

Yes, sir


End file.
